


Friendly Fire

by pr0nz69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0nz69/pseuds/pr0nz69
Summary: Between their respective duties, Keith and Shiro haven't had a lot of time together lately. Shiro decides to remedy that.





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by the lovely [Cinnabar](https://cinnabarartist.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who won a commission from me from the _Inked Fairy Tales_ zine raffle. She requested some delicious Sheith smut and was amazing and kind enough to draw some gorgeous art for it! Thank you so, so much! See the art at the end of the fic and remember to check her out on tumblr! <3

Keith isn’t used to being snuck up on. Even as a kid, he was unusually alert and cautious, but his training with the Blades has honed those senses to almost inhuman levels.

Which makes it all the more jarring when, apropos of nothing, a silky, dark cloth is thrown around his eyes and tightened at the back of his head. His heart skips—a moment of panic—and then familiar warm hands cup around his cheeks from behind, and he relaxes his shoulders.

“No sudden moves,” Shiro whispers into his ear. Keith feels a jolt electricity roll up his spine.

“Shiro. What are you doing?”

“Quiet. Hands behind your back. I’m taking you into custody as an enemy combatant.”

Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro’s shoddy acting but obliges him anyway, putting his hands behind him. “Yes, sir.”

It’s been a while since they’ve played together like this—way too long, now that he thinks back on it. With missions for the Blades and Voltron Coalition duties spread between the two of them, they haven’t had much time at all to themselves. Maybe that explains Shiro’s cheesy, desperate roleplaying.

Cheesy or not, though, Keith can’t deny his shivers of pleasure as Shiro grasps his wrists in his hands and slips a rope around them.

“You’re tying me up,” he says stupidly, flushing.

“Can’t take any chances.”

Shiro pulls the rope until it’s snug the way he knows Keith loves before taking his time to tie it. Keith tests his bonds once he’s done, thrilling at the coarse resistance that meets him.

“Walk.” Shiro shoves him in the small of the back, too gentle for a ruthless captor but rough enough to give the implication of one.

“What are you going to do with me?” Keith asks, starting to get into it a little; his body is already reacting thanks to the sternness in Shiro’s voice and the tightness in his restraints.

“I’ll start with a thorough search of your body to ensure you aren’t hiding any dangerous weaponry.”

Keith feels his cock flare and swallows a groan.

Shiro walks him through the Castle of Lions, guiding him with a firm grip on his shoulders to keep him from stumbling. They stop after a while, and the sound of a door clanging open makes Keith jump. Shiro, perhaps unconsciously, slides a hand down to rub his upper arm as if in reassurance before pushing him over the threshold. The bed Keith is thrown onto is familiar, impeccably made to stand up to Garrison scrutiny—Shiro’s, without a doubt. He tries to sit up on his knees, but Shiro is behind him, bearing down on him.

“I hope you won’t resist. I’ll be rough with you if I have to.”

“Maybe I like it rough,” Keith murmurs, then gasps as Shiro nips his ear.

Shiro’s hands scrabble over his muscle shirt, thumbs circling his nipples and rubbing them erect. Keith shudders when Shiro grips them through the cloth, twisting them around it.

“Are you going to cooperate?”

“ _Never_.”

“Then we’re going to have to do this the hard way.”

Shiro flattens his palms against Keith’s chest, then flips him onto his back on the bed. Then he sticks his fingers beneath the waistband of Keith’s pants.

“I’m going to strip-search you now,” he informs him, and there’s a bit of hesitation there, the real Shiro poking through to ask, “Is this okay?”

Keith can’t help but smile a little. “Do your worst.”

Subconsciously, he lifts his hips to help Shiro work his pants down past them and off his legs. He makes a show of struggling in his bonds—for both their sakes, he’s sure. Shiro trails a finger around the bulge in his briefs; it’s already damp.

“What’s this about?” he asks him, his voice both accusatory and aroused, and Keith flushes. Shiro folds his hand around the spot, gripping tighter and tighter until Keith is left panting.

“I-it’s nothing!” he cries. Shiro gives him a quick, brutal tug.

“It doesn’t _feel_ like nothing.”

Keith feels the warmth of breath between his thighs, and his toes curl as Shiro’s tongue trails over the thin fabric. “It doesn’t _taste_ like nothing.”

Shiro flicks his tongue up at the most prominent point of his bulge, and Keith squirms. Shiro continues to lick and suck him over his underwear and all up his thighs, lips gumming at his clothed cock. Keith shifts and moans, trying to pull away while at the same time silently begging Shiro to just take him into his mouth already.

But Shiro doesn’t, just pulls back, leaving Keith at the precipice of pleasure.

“It seems like you’re concealing a weapon in here.” Shiro taps his bulge.

“Yes, yes,” Keith practically whines. “Hurry up and disarm me already!”

Shiro slides his fingers under the waistband of Keith’s underwear. Keith whimpers, thrusting forward. Shiro scrapes his nails along his sides; the sensation is maddening. Then he tugs the garment down around his thighs. Instantly, Keith’s cock springs up, flinging drops of precum onto his stomach.

“Fully loaded, I see,” Shiro says, without touching him, and it drives Keith wild that he can’t even see where Shiro’s looking, how he’s appraising him. “I guess I’ll have to empty the chamber.”

Keith squeaks when warm hands close around his cock. Shiro’s thumb glides across his tip, his fingernail dipping briefly into his slit.

“Empty it already!” he groans, bucking his hips. But Shiro takes his time with him, running his fingers all along his length, never with enough pressure to send him over the edge. He curses that Shiro knows his body so well.

“I’m going to do a cavity search first,” he says, removing his hand. “To ensure you don’t have any other dangerous weaponry on your person. And I’m going to lock this one up so you don’t get any ideas while I’m searching you.”

Keith can’t fathom what he means by that until he feels a silken cord drape around his base.

“No, no, no!” he moans in frustration, but Shiro ignores him, tying the cord tight around him. He feels something else then—a ribbon, maybe—slipping around the tip of his penis. Shiro’s wrapping him up like a goddamn Christmas present.

“Nice and secure now.”

“I might misfire,” Keith breathes, meaning it; he doubts the meager restraints will keep his erection contained for long. But they feel like hot fire constricting his privates, and he can’t deny that he loves them.

He hears a cap pop off, then a slick sound and Shiro’s heavy breaths. Moments later, two cool fingers prod at his entrance, and he tenses on instinct.

“Loosen up,” Shiro says, “and this will be easier for the both of us.”

The fingers press forward, and Keith lets them in, rocking his ass forward to accept more, trying to angle them toward his prostate. Shiro knows where to find it, of course, and hooks his fingers up into it. Keith sucks in a breath, legs quivering and cock straining.

“C-come on,” he hisses. “H-hurry up!”

In any other situation, he would be humiliated by his desperate begging, but with his cock close to bursting, he doesn’t care—he needs Shiro inside him _now_.

“Look how easy you were to break, soldier,” Shiro says, but from the huskiness in his voice, Keith can tell he’s in just as much of a hurry to get himself inside.

The fingers retract. Keith has hardly any time at all to readjust to their absence before he’s stuffed full again, this time by Shiro’s eager cock.

He cries out, his legs folding in until they wrap around Shiro’s broad shoulders. Shiro doesn’t linger; he begins to move almost immediately, and in his sloppy, grunting thrusts, Keith realizes just how desperate he is for him, too.

“Find anything?” he pants, but he’s so overstimulated that he can’t manage another smart remark.

Shiro, it seems, can’t either, taking Keith at such a frenzied pace that it almost sends him over the edge. It’s too much—he’s never been able to hold out for long, and he’s already been teased so much already.

“Shiro!” he cries. “I can’t—I can’t hold it in anymore! Please—”

Shiro, somehow in his delirium, manages to untie the ribbon and then the cord, and with the release of that pressure, Keith feels his cock erupt, spewing his seed over his stomach and chest like molten lava. Shiro doesn’t last for much longer, groaning as he empties himself deep into Keith’s ass.

For several moments, they lie there together, still linked, panting in the afterglow of their pleasure. Then Shiro pulls out his flagging cock, and Keith shivers at the feeling of cooling cum leaking from his backside. A moment later, he feels warm hands on his face, and the blindfold is lifted. He blinks in the bright light. Shiro’s tired but contented face swims into focus, inches away from his own.

“Thank you for that.” He leans forward to press a kiss to Keith’s brow. “For indulging me.”

“And putting up with your lousy acting?” Keith teases. “That’s gonna cost you, you know.”

He sits up gingerly, stretching his shoulders. Shiro reaches around him, about to untie his hands, but Keith pulls back.

“I said it’s going to cost you.”

Shiro raises his eyebrows with a wry smile. “What do you want?”

Keith grins, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist. “I think your ‘search’ could afford to be a little more thorough.”


End file.
